


Please, Sam

by pastelfalcon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on Tumblr, "Sam introduces Bucky to the wonders of sounding." Exactly what it says on the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Not the kink I would have chosen for this pair, but it seemed to pan out alright!

Bucky licks his lower lip repeatedly as he watches Sam unroll the worn leather case and sterilize the gleaming steel tuners with care. He doesn’t wear latex gloves like the porn Bucky had watched; his hands are bare, skin soft except for the rough presence of callouses Bucky’s mapped out with his tongue a hundred times over. Bucky relishes in the warmth when Sam steps over and palms his cheek with that gloveless hand, thumb ghosting over the satiny skin beneath Bucky’s closed eye, fingernail tickling his lashes. “Don’t get too far into your head,” Sam reminds him, but it’s said with endearment rather than chastising. “This is you and me, Bucky.”

“Me and you,” Bucky agrees, swallowing thickly and opening his eyes to look up at Sam.

Sam’s answering smile isn’t one of plastic approval but of genuine affection, and he holds Bucky’s face as he ducks down to kiss him. “Try to relax, this is a whole lot trickier when your dick’s hard,” he says when he draws away, and Bucky slants a grin at him and nods.

“Quit putting your tongue in my mouth, then.”

Sam laughs, patting the end of the bed in the middle, and Bucky shuffles down obligingly, perching his naked ass on the familiar softness of their shared comforter. Sam’s particular about the bed, like his hands, forgoing the use of towels or an extra sheet to protect the blanket; he wants Bucky as anchored to the comfortable and familiar as possible.

Sam eases Bucky down on back, smoothing a hand across the former assassin’s stomach to soothe the butterflies already starting up. His cock is soft, and Sam rewards him for his patience by kissing him on the mouth chastely, breaking away with twin smiles. “You comfy?” Sam asks after he gets up on the bed and crosses his legs, situating Bucky’s head in his lap so he’s still mostly reclined.

“Sure, now that I can see up your nose,” says Bucky, lifting one foot in a brief swing as he grins wickedly. Sam gives him a look and Bucky rolls his eyes, amending, “Yeah, Sam, I’m fine.”

Sam uncaps the lube and Bucky reaches up, cupping his hands over the outside of Sam’s thighs like he’s anchoring himself. He watches passively as Sam slicks up the third thickest sound, eyelashes lowering as he licks his lips. “Good thoughts?” asks Sam lightly, grinning down at him as he leans forward enough to reach Bucky’s dick. Bucky swallows and nods, and Sam’s grin parts to show teeth as he slips the sound into the slit at the head of his boyfriend’s cock.

Bucky hisses, but quickly nods to indicate he doesn’t want it to stop. “Fuck,” he gasps out, Brooklyn thick and rough in his voice. Sam’s hand is warm on his cock but the sound feels molten, spreading a burning sensation down his dick as it slides in deeper of its own accord, steadied by Sam’s other hand. He wants to shudder but he knows it’s better if he keeps still, so he lifts his face and nuzzle-grinds into Sam’s soft stomach instead, toes curling against the carpeted floor.

“Feel me in you?” Sam murmurs, his voice low and loving. He’s always talked about sex toys like they’re an extension of himself instead of an object, carefully skirting around Bucky’s phobia of inanimate things that can hurt him. “I could go all the way in,” he says thickly, and there’s nothing clinical about this, nothing, it’s all Sam feeling him out inside and maybe claiming him a little.

“Please,” Bucky gasps out, reedy-voiced. His fingers - real and metal both - curl into Sam’s thighs.

Sam pushes a little on the sound, keeping Bucky’s still-soft cock angled carefully so it eases in without risking a scrape, pressure building white-hot inside as the metal goes farther. Bucky whines and presses upside-down open-mouthed kisses to the soft curve of Sam’s stomach, face contorted in concentration and hypersensitivity both, fingertips biting gently into the skin of Sam’s thighs when the burn is too much.

“Gonna need more lube if you want me to fuck you,” Sam says above him.

“Yeah,” Bucky rasps, then, a little louder, “Please, Sam.”

The sound withdraws slowly, and Bucky’s left with the sticky feeling of lube dribbled over the head of his cock, a lingering ache throbbing like a second pulse inside his length. When Sam puts the tuner back to the slit, Bucky groans, cock thickening with blood even as he wills himself to stay flaccid. “Sorry,” Bucky grunts, “Can’t not – oh, fuck, Sam.”

“I said it was trickier, not that I couldn’t do it,” says Sam in a purr.

Bucky shudders all over as Sam starts dipping the sound, fucking his cock with the same easy shift of his wrist as he stirs his coffee in the morning, the alien sensation only making Bucky feel open and exposed for his boyfriend instead of isolated. He’s naked and hard, sprawled out beneath Sam’s leaned-over upper body, feet squirming on the floor and face still pressed to Sam’s stomach as they both pant.

“Like I said before, you’re gonna be feeling this for days,” Sam tells him, working his dick open by barely discernable increments; he switches to a thicker tuner and Bucky starts mewling for it, carefully churning his hips without disturbing Sam’s hands. By the time Sam slicks up a plug and presses it up into Bucky’s ass, Bucky’s halfway to gone already, slurring his curse words and kissing everything on Sam he can reach.

“Let me suck your dick,” Bucky begs, angry and masculine, even though he’s shaking to pieces. “Sam, I know you’re hard, come on –”

“This comes out first,” Sam hushes him, but he doesn’t waste time before withdrawing the sound with a wet squelching noise. He eases out from beneath Bucky’s head, rolling him onto his side; Bucky obligingly gets up on an elbow and cranes his neck up, self-bitten lips opening immediately in expectation. “You are so damn eager,” chuckles Sam, but it’s a compliment, and Bucky’s lips twitch into a smile before Sam pushes his dick between them.

Bucky jerks himself off, clenching around the plug vibrating against his insides, hissing and purring over the burn in his dick that doesn’t seem to have any intention of going away. He feels fucked loose and achy, a feeling rapidly matched by his throat as Sam starts fucking in deep, a hand in Bucky’s hair and an endless whispered rain of encouragement falling on Bucky’s flush-reddened ears.

He comes with Sam’s dick down his throat and his cock burning in the best-worst way, Sam pulling his cock free in time to catch the last choked shouts from Bucky’s wet lips. Bucky’s gasping, almost sobbing with it, cum splattering his lower stomach and thighs, thick between his fingers when his hand drops away and paws at Sam’s thighs instead.

Sam finishes on his face, Bucky’s sleepy grin parting just enough that he can lick some of the ejaculate off his mouth while Sam calls him a beautiful hot mess. “Look who’s talking,” Bucky sasses as he wipes some away with his metal fingers and licks them idly, settling back on the bed like a tuckered-out dog, “I mean I’m not the hot guy passing out shirtless in the grass halfway through Avengers Capture the Flag.”

“That was one time,” grumbles Sam, gathering up their toys for later cleaning and toweling them both off enough that they can cuddle without sticking together. “You want me to leave this?” he asks, tapping his fingers over the hard plastic base of the plug still vibrating away inside Bucky’s ass.

“Yeah, feels good,” yawns Bucky, one eye already shut. Sam gets his arms around him and starts petting his back, fingers working in a half-assed massage on either side of his spine. “I gotta piss,” he says after a moment, sounding childishly annoyed.

Sam laughs and comes with him, stepping up behind Bucky to hold his tired dick for him when Bucky gets in front of the toilet. Bucky leans back into the bracket of his arms when he starts to piss, hissing and groaning at the same time as the internal burn flares up like a hard jab to the balls. He keeps cringing even when Sam kisses his ear. “That’ll be gone in a few days,” Sam reminds him, breath warm on Bucky’s skin.

“Kinda like it,” says Bucky blearily, expression fading into an exhausted smile. “You inside me’s like my second favorite thing.”

“Oh really,” croons Sam as the pissing peters out, “What’s the first?”

“Tie between me inside you, and Star Trek,” says Bucky, and he laughs when Sam bites his neck. 


End file.
